Une vache!
by GabrielleWalker
Summary: Albus et Scorpius, deux meilleurs amis à serpentard reçoivent une vengeance du fils Weasley. Cadeau pour l'anniversaire de Under This Rain.


Message de l'auteur : les persos ne sont pas à moi! Ils appartiennent à notre déesse J. K. Rowling. Cette fiction comporte une petite réference à une autre qui se nomme "le dragon apprivoisé", mais ne vous en faites pas si vous ne l'avez pas lu, ça ne change rien à l'histoire. Ce petit OS est un cadeau d'anniversaire pour ma chère petite amie : "Under This Rain". Je l'ai écrit en deux heures donc il n'est pas très travaillé mais j'ai décidé de lle poster quand même. Bonne lecture!

* * *

><p>Une vache?<p>

_ « Scoooorp ! »

_ « Quoiii ? »

_ « Manger ! »

_ « … »

_ « Alleeeeeeheeeeer ! »

_ « Ho! Deux secondes j'arrive. Ne sois pas si pressé de savourer notre victoire sur Weasley et Dubois. »

_ « Je saaaiiiiiiiiis mais c'est trop booooon ! »

En effet, les deux meilleurs amis profondément slytherin s'étaient ligués contre la belette junior et son petit ami le fils Dubois. Depuis plus de six mois, c'était la guerre. Différents coups avaient été mis en œuvre par les deux camps adverses. Les gryffindor avaient un jour charié les deux autres en disant qu'ils étaient fait l'un pour l'autre et qu'ils étaient « mignons et à croquer » lorsqu'ils étaient ensemble. De là, la bataille à continué et notre duo de choc Potter-Malfoy avait fait prendre huit heures de colles aux deux rouges et ors avec le vieux Snape, les ayant fait accuser d'avoir volé du veritaserum dans sa précieuse réserve. Ils voulaient donc maintenant voir à tout prix leurs têtes dépités et leurs yeux emplis de l'ombre de la défaite.

Les deux adolescents de 4ème année se dirigèrent donc vers la grande salle pour le petit déjeuner. Ils poussèrent les portes et la première chose qu'ils virent fut le regard presque triomphant du couple ennemi.

_ « Quuoiii ? »

_ « Calme toi Albus. Snape n'a pas encore dû les informer de leurs heures de colle. »

_ « Mais… ils ont un grand sourire. Je suis sûre qu'ils sont au courant et qu'ils préparent déjà leur revanche. »

_ « N'aie pas peur, viens on va manger. J'ai faim. »

Les deux slytherin passèrent une partie de leur journée dans l'inquiétude mais soulagés de voir venir le week end. Lorsqu'ils eurent fini leur dure journée de cours, ils se précipitèrent vers leur dortoir. Leur maison était très peu peuplée depuis l'époque de son père, et les dortoirs étaient souvent partagés entre deux ou trois personnes, étant trop nombreux pour aussi peu d'élèves. Les deux meilleurs amis avaient négocié avec d'autres pour se retrouver dans le même dortoir, sans personne d'autres.

Scorpius arriva devant sa porte et la poussa délicatement. Il se figea en considérant ce qu'il avait sous les yeux. Albus le poussa pour voir et eut la même réaction.

_ « Une vache ? »

_ « … »

Une énorme vache les regardaient béatement, ne sachant pas trop ce qu'elle faisait là, debout au milieu de la pièce.

Les deux acolytes sortirent du dortoir en claquant la porte, paniqués.

_ « Mais bordel qu'est-ce qu'une vache fou ici ? »

_ « Tu te poses vraiment la question Scorp ? »

_ « Non a vrai dire. »

_ « Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? »

_ « On avise. Aller rentre. »

Les sorciers pénétrèrent à nouveau dans la chambre, regardant d'un air inquiet la vache qui trônait au centre et qui ruminait quelques brins de paille disposés là.

_ « Scorp, on dirait que t'es en train de la mater, arrête tu fais peur. »

_ « T'es jaloux ? »

_ « Non ! Je ne suis pas jaloux ! Pourquoi tu dis ça ? »

_ « Ouah, doucement je plaisantais. Pourquoi tu réagis comme ça, t'es vraiment jaloux ou quoi ? »

_ « Tss ! »

Albus et Scorpius posèrent leurs affaires de cours et avisèrent l'animal un moment.

_ « Bon, qu'est-ce qu'on en fait ? »

_ « J'en sais rien Al, tu veux faire quoi de toute façon. »

_ « Bah, on ne maîtrise pas les sors pour rétrécir les animaux et elle ne passera jamais la porte si on veut la sortir de là, et de toute façon pour la mettre où ? Dans le parc ? Moi je propos qu'on la tue, et qu'on se débarrasse de son corps. »

_ « NON ! »

_ « Pardon ? »

_ « Tu ne touches pas à la vache ! »

_ « Mais… »

_ « Y'a pas de mais tu touches un poil de cette vache et je te transforme en touffu ! »

_ « ... Scorpius… Tu veux qu'on gère cette vache comment exactement ? »

_ « Bah… c'est un sortilège donc techniquement elle ne mange pas, ne fais pas ses besoins, n'évolue pas. On a cas la garder ici ? »

_ « … tu te fous de moi là. »

_ « Pourquoi tu dis ça ? »

_ « Scorpius, tu ne vas pas me dire que toi, fils Malfoy, tu te soucies du sors d'une vache. Et qui plus est qui n'est pas une vraie vache mais un sortilège. »

_ « Aaaaal S'il te plaiiiiiit. » Le blond fit des yeux de chien battu si convainquant qu'Albus ne put qu'agréer à sa demande.

_ « Tu m'énerves ! »

_ « Hoo mercii Albus, je t'aiiime ! »

_ « … Tu quoi ? »

_ « non mais c'est pour dire que t'es génial d'accepter. »

Albus prit un air déçu et parti à la douche. Scorpius, lui, se mit à cajoler la vache.

Quand le jeune Potter eut fini, il sorti et se moqua de son meilleur ami.

_ « Tu ne comptes pas l'épouser aussi cette vache tant qu'à faire? »

_ « Elle a un nom ! »

_ « … ha bon… Le quel étant ? »

_ « DLM4. »

_ « Pardon ? »

_ « DLM4. Draco Lucius Malfoy quatrième du nom. J'ai voulu rendre hommage à mon père. »

_ « Pourquoi 4 ? »

_ « Bah… il a un nounours DLM2, et un lapin DLM3, donc je suis la lignée. »

_ « Si je comprend bien, tu as donné le nom de ton père à une grosse vache. Et d'où ton père a un lapin ? »

_ « J'en sais rien, il m'a juste dit que c'était la faute de ton père sans m'en dire plus. »

_ « Ha. Enfin bon, moi je vais l'appeler patapouf ta vache, ça ira très bien. »

_ « Chuuut, je suis sûre qu'elle comprend ce qu'on dit, il ne faut pas la vexer. »

_ « T'as pas un peu fumé par hasard ? »

_ « pff »

Albus s'assit sur un lit près de Scorpius et soupira bruyamment.

_ « Aller dis le Al, t'es jaloux. »

_ « Mais pourquoi veux tu que je sois jaloux ? »

_ « Ne nie pas ! »

_ « Mais de quoiii ? »

_ « Rien laisse tomber. »

Albus se laissa tomber à côté du jeune Malfoy et agrippa son bras gauche, le serrant contre lui, baissant sa tête contre son épaule. Le blond pencha sa tête et déposa un doux baisé sur la chevelure ébène encore humide de son compagnon de chambre.

Ils se séparèrent au bout d'une courte minute et Scorpius fila se laver à son tour. Lorsqu'il revint, le brun était allongé sur le lit de toute son long, les yeux fermés. L'autre lui sauta alors dessus.

_ « Haaa ! Scoorp ! »

_ « Héhé ! »

Il était à califourchon sur l'autre garçon et le maintenait en sa position. Le fils du survivant eut soudain peur lorsqu'il vit le regard sadique du blondinet, regard qu'il avait quand il s'apprêtait à le chatouiller et à lui faire vivre un enfer, le noyant dans son rire.

_ « SCOOOORPIIUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUS ! »

Au bout de dix bonnes minutes de bataille acharnée ils étaient tous deux côtes à côtes sur le lit, essoufflés.

_ « Scorp, tu vas me le payer. Ma vengeance sera terrible. »

_ « J'ai hâte de voir ça. »

Cette fois ci ce fut à Albus de se retrouver à califourchon sur son vis-à-vis. Mais contrairement à lui plus tôt, le brun aux yeux aussi verts que son père arborait un regard sérieux. Scorpius eut un sourire et lui souffla un :

_ « Ne nie pas… »

Il approcha alors son visage de celui du blond et scella leurs lèvres en un baisé qui se voulait plutôt tendre, léger et timide.

Instinctivement, le baisé s'intensifia. Albus quémanda la langue de Scorpius et celui-ci répondit. Leurs mains se firent plus exploratrices et les lèvres de l'un dérivaient parfois vers le cou ou l'épaule de l'autre. Lorsque le fils Potter commença à retirer le teeshirt du blond, ce dernier tiqua légèrement et retint sa main.

_ « Qu'est-ce qui a ? Tu… ne veux pas ? »

_ « Si, si. Heum… c'est juste que… »

_ « Que quoi ? »

_ « Bah… on est… on est observés ? »

Albus se retourna vivement vers la porte et fit dériver son regard sur l'ensemble de la pièce.

_ « Je ne vois personne. »

_ « Mais si regarde… »

_ « Mais quoii ? »

_ « DLM4 n'arrête pas de nous fixer. On ne peut pas faire ça devant elle. Ça risque de la choquer. Elle est si fragile. »

_ « D'ailleurs pourquoi tu lui as donné un nom de mec ? »

_ « Parce que Draco c'est plus classe que Pansy. »

_ « Enfin bref, si je comprend bien tu ne voudras rien faire tant qu'on sera à proximité de la vache ? »

_ « Bah… c'est malsain quand même. Puis c'est gênant d'être observé. »

_ « … »

_ « … »

Albus attrapa la main de Scorpius et l'entraîna dans la salle de bain, puis ferma la porte à clé. Il se jeta sur lui, le plaqua contre le mur, et l'embrassa violemment. Le blond répondit bien volontiers au baisé rapprocha leurs bassins. Ce contact leur arracha un gémissement peu masculin et les fit rougir. Le brun émit un léger rire et enleva délicatement le haut de son ami. Parcourant son torse nu avec ses mains avides, l'embrassant au creux du cou, il devenait fou.

Il passa une main dans le pantalon de son vis-à-vis et commença des mouvements qui firent tomber le beau blond. Le brun l'installa alors au sol, se mit au dessus de lui et fit voler l'intégralité de ses vêtements, avec les siens au passage. Le jeune Potter reprit alors ses mouvements, rendant la respiration de l'autre garçon haletante et saccadée.

Tout en continuant, il demanda un accord tacite par le regard au jeune Malfoy. Ce dernier sourit en guise d'acceptation. C'est alors que le dominant de la situation introduisit deux doigts en l'intimité de son amant, le laissant s'habituer avant d'exécuter un mouvement de ciseau.

Scorpius se retira et poussa Albus par terre, se plaçant lui-même à califourchon sur lui. Le brun ne se posa pas beaucoup de question car le blond s'empala de lui-même joyeusement et musicalement sur le membre tendu de son amant. Son visage était rougis par le plaisir, ses yeux étaient fermés, et sa bouche était entre ouverte, laissant s'échapper des râles parfois rauques ou doux. Albus n'en revenait pas. Il couchait enfin avec celui qui était l'objet de ses désirs depuis plus d'un an.

Soudain, Le jeune Potter donna un coup de butoir plus fort que les autres et Le blond en cria presque de plaisir.

Etonné mais satisfait de cette réaction, il réitéra plusieurs fois. Le jeune Malfoy tremblait et suait encore plus qu'avant. Quelques minutes plus tard, alors que le plaisir ne cessait de monter, l'allure et la cadence de leurs mouvements accélérait.

Soudain, le corps de Scorpius se cambra, il rejeta sa tête en arrière en poussant un ultime cri de plaisir, et se libera entre eux. Albus le suivit tout de suite après en un râle beaucoup plus étouffé.

_ « Hmm ! »

Les deux adolescents s'écroulèrent au sol et attendirent un moment avant de se décider à se lever pour reprendre une douche et aller se coucher, sans passer par la case repas du soir. Ils s'endormirent dans le même lit et… toute la nuit…

_ « ! »

_ « MMMEEUUUUUUH ! »

_ « MMMMMEEEEEUUUUUUUUUUUH ! »

_ « MM… »

_ « BORDEL MAIS ELLE VA PAS SE LA FERMER CETTE FOUTUE VACHE ! »

_ « Albus ! Ne fais pas plus de bruit qu'elle. »

_ « Mais c'est iiiimmmmpossible de faire plus de bruit qu'elle. »

_ « Tais toi et rendors toi. »

_ « NOOOOON »

Le lendemain matin, les deux slytherin se trouvaient à leur table pour le petit déjeuné, les yeux rouges et des cernes dignes des valises de tous les élèves d'hogwards.

_ « ça va Scorp ? Tu n'as pas l'air tout à fait à l'aise. »

_ « C'est que…le banc me fait un peu mal… »

_ « Mais on s'est toujours assis sur ce banc et il n'a jamais dérangé personne à ce que je sache. »

_ « Certes, mais là j'ai mal si tu vois ce que je veux dire. »

_ « Ha oui tu avais du mal à marcher ce matin, tu as mal au… hhaaaaa d'accord. Bah la prochaine fois je n'échangerai pas. »

_ « Hé ! »

_ « Ha bah tu m'excuses mais moi j'ai pas envie d'avoir l'air d'un boiteux. »

_ « … »

_ « Tiens, pourquoi tu t'affales sur la table ? »

_ « … »

Scorpius, exaspéré et fatigué s'était laissé tomber sur la grande table. Albus, compatissant le laissa finir un peu sa nuit et mangea tranquillement.

Ils passèrent leur journée tranquillement et remontèrent dans leur dortoir une fois le soir venu.

Ils commencèrent à s'embrasser et…

_ « MMMMEEEUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUHH ! »

Scorpius se détacha de son désormais petit ami, et regarda DLM4 avant de s'adresser à son beau brun.

_ « Tu sais quoi ? »

_ « Quoi ? »

_ « Il faut buter cette saleté de vache… »


End file.
